


Appreciation

by forlornfortuity



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forlornfortuity/pseuds/forlornfortuity
Summary: Muscle worship; Arima Kishou deserves only the best and Aura Kiyoko will grant him that pleasure.





	

Wrists bound, a black tie securing the two together, to ensure mobility was hindered. He laid prone, dress shirt wide open, his pants unbuttoned. He had agreed to this, because she assured him the aches in his body would diminish when she was finished. Yet, he was left waiting in bed for her to return. Oh, but he was ever so grateful when she did; Aura stood tall, in a transparent white gown with no undergarments. He managed to sit up to get a better look at her willowy form in the translucent fabric; how it stuck to each of her curves. It was torturous, knowing his hands would be unable to touch her, but he found himself excited that he was restrained. Arima was secretly a glutton for punishment.

“I’ve been waiting,” his voice was soft, just barely above a whisper. The woman rose a brow at his statement, but smiled warmly. “Patience is always rewarded, Kishou. Relax. I’ll take care of you.” There was a degree of trust between them that was unspoken, so he obeyed, easing himself into his earlier position. He blinked behind his spectacles, curious as to what she’d do. Kiyoko’s movements were all mesmerizing, and each time she left him wondering what approach she’d take next.

In her magnificence, she was a refined lover, leaving him with a sense of fulfillment he hadn’t ever felt before. He was certain that she’d treat him with the utmost care as she promised. And those thoughts were cut abrupt as she hovered above him, straddling his hips with her own. The warmth of her body atop his made him squirm slightly, but he retained his composure. “Where does it hurt most, Arima?” The nurturing intonation was one he still had difficulty growing accustomed to, but he spoke frankly. “Shoulders.”

Leaning over, she pressed a soft kiss to his lips, his own pushing against hers; only parting with slight reluctance. Her hands had settled on each of his broad shoulders, fingers digging into the dense mass of muscle. It was the exact amount of pressure required to relieve some of the soreness there. His lips parted exquisitely to emit a shaky sigh, as her fingers continued to rub and press into the aching skin. “So sturdy and strong…” Her murmurings grazed along each of his shoulders as she pressed a kiss to each. It was then it dawned on him, not only was she aiming to alleviate the pain his body was plagued with, but also eulogize his physique. A flush of pink burrowed beneath his cheeks, but it wasn’t an unpleasant feeling being praised privately like this. It helped ease his mind in a strange way, or was it Aura, who had a naturally tranquilizing presence?

His shoulders had been rid of the kinks in it, so there was no sense in her continuing her massage. “Chest.” At the utterance, Kiyoko moved, his shirt was already open, so her hands smoothed over the breadth of his defined thorax. Her palms applied a bit of pressure along the expanse, as he hummed quietly at the action. Her strokes were fine and attentive, digits causing the tension to gradually ebb away. He was lost in the relief, he failed to notice how her lips were ghosting along his chest, peppering the skin with gentle kisses and occasional soft nibbles. It took a degree of control on his behalf not to moan, instead he let out a strained breath.

“Your chest is scrumptiously robust, but we’re not done.” Veils fluttered open unveiling glossy orbs, did she already know without him mentioning what part to focus on next? Aura continued with her kisses, he wondered how such a tender ministration was capable of tormenting him so much. She was leaving a trail of kisses along his abdominal muscles. How foolish of him, to have forgotten how much she adored this particular part of his body. However, she was bold enough to lightly lick at the concentration of muscles there, while her hand stroked across the unattended parts nimbly. Wiggling, she readjusted herself pressing against his groin with a slight roll of her hips. A deep groan reverberated at the depths of his throat, after all she had done that just accentuated it all; the sensation almost too phenomenal.

The time was approaching for his reward, so she moved off to the side, and he let out a discontent grunt; the loss of her weight atop him along with the heat of her body was frustrating. Still, he only blinked as she undid the tie around his wrists, freeing his hands. Considering her gestures, she was helping him to sit up, as she moved behind him. “Aura… what are you doing?” Chin resting along his shoulder and with an enchantingly sexy simper, she replied with confidence. “You’ll see, darling.” He almost shuddered, the way her fingers slithered along his nape, her other hand fondling one of his shoulder blades. Deft palms caressed the alabaster derma of his back, any pain that afflicted him there was dissipating with her assistance. His back was solid, thick, taut muscle… He was the very image of perfection sculpted, so ethereal, like his handsome facial features.

“Rigid and powerful,” As she muttered those words, he felt something soft press against his back. There was no denying what was pressed against him now was the swell of her supple breasts. Due to the lack of undergarments, he could feel the perkiness of her nipples through the light fabric of her gown, as well. He hissed, as her nails raked along his chiseled abs, inches shy above his clothed, hardening member.

He couldn’t withstand any more of this. The careful attention, the cordial adulation. He turned around, pulling her atop his lap. His hands ran along the smooth skin of her back almost desperately, as his mouth was upon her faster than she could hope to react to. His kiss was deep with an insatiable appetite; tongue massaging her own, pressing it down, as he continually sampled the rest of her sweet mouth. Her taste was addictive, and Kishou bore no shame in indulging himself the delicacy of her flavor. She had tantalized him long enough, his palms moved to her hips, fingers digging into the flesh there, as he ground his hips upwards against her, taking advantage at her lack of lingerie.

Her moan was lost to the profundity of his maw, as their mouths remained meshed together, hot and messily. Kiyoko gyrated her pelvis sensually upon his lap in turn, amidst their continued kissing; he gently nipped at her bottom lip experimentally. He was very cautious when doing so, he lowered her body upon the bed, slowly relaxing himself atop her. His glasses askew, Aura adjusted them for him with a light chuckle. Arima silenced the laughter with another ravenous kiss. Unanticipated vicious behavior, did she galvanize him too much with her subtle touches and affection? She wasn’t as merciful as he was, when she bit his tongue that invaded her mouth. He withdrew, now a small twinge of pain upon his penalized appendage, but it didn’t deter his hands. Palms smoothed over the creamy span of her thighs, moving higher.

Thick and long fingers slipped underneath her nightgown, prudently pushing inside of her warm entrance. Only two digits had been inserted, but she had sleeked them completely with her fluids, causing Arima to pant heavily with growing arousal. Cooing seductively, she moved her legs to brush against his waist. Restoring his equanimity, his expression shifted from astonishment to an irresistible smirk. “It’s my turn to revere your body, which solely belongs to me.” Lowering his head, his mouth settled at her neck suctioning lightly at the velvety flesh. She mewled provocatively her riposte. “And your body is no less mine.” Arms encompassed his brawny frame in a loving embrace. The remainder of their night was sure to be electrifying.


End file.
